


The Things I Never Told You

by bluestbluetoeverblue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestbluetoeverblue/pseuds/bluestbluetoeverblue
Summary: found in the pages of an old notebook:
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Things I Never Told You

I.

I used to sit beside you at night and watch you shake from the cold. No matter how many blankets I piled on there was still a rattle in your chest. At least then I knew you were still breathing.

II. 

Twice, I thought you were dead.

The first was that January when you got so sick you could barely lift your head off the pillow. Your ma sat by your bed wringing her rosary in her hands, and I was sure you were done for. Felt the loneliness of it already. Then you opened your eyes and started turning pink again.

The second time was when you took a bullet to the neck in Italy. The blood was everywhere. It was warm against my hands as I pressed them down, screaming orders no one understood, not even me. I swear I watched those blue eyes fade. Then Morita sewed you up with some damn floss, and you looked right at me.

Twice, I've believed in God.

III.

Your mother took us to mass when we were young. I remember the pictures on the walls felt they were all watching me. You knows the hymns now better than I do.

IV.

Before, when I was stuck in the trenches, stinking and bone cold, I never asked God for anything but to get back to you. I suppose he has got a sense of humor after all.

V.

Loving you used to feel like punishment.

VI.

When you appeared over that table, for a second I thought you were an angel there to take me. I swear, that golden hair was a halo.

Who was I kidding? I've always known where I'd end up.

VII.

I thought the war would kill you, but it took me instead.

VIII.

When we were kids I used to pray for two things: that you would look at me, and that I wouldn't want you to.

IX.

I don't know if you remember that night we stayed up too late whispering stories and scared ourselves half to death, so we made a blanket tent and sat underneath holding hands until we both fell asleep. I don't know if you remember that, but I do.

X.

I loved you long before they did. I still do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! Poetry doesn't do well on here, but I can't stop writing it for these idiots especially.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> [Buy me a coffee if you enjoyed it?](https://ko-fi.com/L4L4WBXK#)


End file.
